


Code Freedom:

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Steve finds himself lost to a deep attraction to Falcon. He must navigate these strange feelings.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Wilson was Tony Stark’s new protege according to Black Widow. 

She apparently has had her eyes on him for awhile but learn a few things on the way.

Sam Wilson walks out on to the street of New York City. 

Just for a breath of fresh air before the big night.

Tony demands he attends the next Avengers meeting.

“What kind of crazy antics has Tony thought of now?” Sam thinks out loud.

He pulls out a cigarette from his right pocket quickly he lit it with his lighter.

“You know smoking is a terrible habit.” A stern strong voice can be heard behind him his hand on his shoulder.

“Steve Rogers.” The man says extending and offering his hand so they can shake. 

The hand shake was an intense a gigantic current electricity hit both of them.

They pull away from each other swiftly smiling at both in shock. “Sam Wilson nice to meet you.” He says back to him with a smirk.

Steve stares at him in wonder of the man before him.

“Can’t help it horrible habit I pick up form the army. Go figure.” Sam says as he turns to walk away. 

He looks ahead slipping off a rock he falls forward.

Steve catches him before her falls the two finally lock eyes with one another, Steve was completely enamored with powerful lust for him.

Steve leans in kissing him softly on the lips for the first time, he has never kiss a guy before in his life. 

It never occurred to him in his past that he could ever feel like this with a man till now.

It felt so good as Sam lift himself up pulling away from him. Same smiles awkwardly he looks down with a smile, Steve finds it very cute.

“You are quite handsome if I may say that Sam. May I call you that? I am rambling again aren’t I.” Steve says.

“It’s cute Steve I like it.” Sam says as Steve sighs I’m relief.

“Would you umm...maybe like to go a steady?” He asks.

“Go steady? What are you doing asking a girl out to a high school dance?” Sam teased him.

Steve scratches the back of his head confuse by his own actions. He half smiles to which Sam kiss him.

“Would you like to go for a coffee sometime?”  
Sam asks Steve.

Steve gleefully agrees with a nod of his head taking Sams hand in his.

“How about we go for the coffee now?” Steve asks boldly.

Sam agrees taking a walk hand in hand it felt so natural.

Later on 

“So tell me Falcon is it?” Steve asks striking up a conversation.

“No need for small talk Steve we can take our time.” Sam relaxes himself saying it.

Steve leans in kissing him letting the taste settle in finally.

“I like coffee an all. Will let me escort you to   
a dinner date?” Steve let’s it rip to his own surprise.

“That would be very nice kind sir if it would please you.” Sane jest him.

“How old do you think I am young man?” Steve lightly jabs him.

“Just enough for me.” Sam says licking his lips.

Steve walks Sam home letting go of his hand felt like he lost a part of him.

“Would you like to come in?” A forward Sam posing the question.

A half an hour later

A loud whaling sound erupts waking up Steve Rogers.

“It was a dream.” He states out loud for all to hear completely flawing him.

“So do you call out my name at night too or is it just Sam?” He jumps up at Tony’s voice.

“Zip it Stark it’s to early for your quips.” Steve says insanely annoyed.

“I knew you like him.” Black widows says smiling.

Steve throws a pillow at them as they walk out.

He heads to the shower stepping in he loses it imagining Sam.

A bit later the shower is off the steam lifts as he reaches for his towel.

He covers his waist an heads back into his room.

That’s when he freaks out seeing Sam sitting on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Steve blurts out.

“Tony told me that you want to see me, I guess it was joke.” Sam quickly says speeding out.

“S-t-a-r-k.” Steve screams as Tony’s earth shattering laughter fills the halls.

Steve storms down the hallway too Tony’s lab for an improving conversation.

“Can take a joke huh Cap?” Tony jest Jim more

“Don’t worry Sam does not know.” Tony sighs letting him know.

“What don’t I know?” Sam demands to know.

“Steve hates you.” Tony blurts out Sam was horrified.

He jets off leaving Steve to knock Tony out an chase after him.

Steve races around the building looking for Sam.

He finds him in the modified training room.

“Sam can we talk please? I don’t hate you.” Steve speaks softly.

“Yeah right.” Sam tries to runaway till Steve pulls him to the side.

The door locks as they lock lips for real Thai time.

“What the? Captain likes Falcon?” a Super Side blinded Sam asks.

“Captain America loves Falcon.” Steve replies.

The end.


	2. A Battle For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve convinces Sam to give in only to lose himself in the process. Bucky Barnes returns ready to be with Steve.

The moments after that kiss skyrocket to new highs.

Steve can’t take his eyes away from Falcon not anymore.

He let Sam go completely out of breath after that kiss.

“So, what was that about?” Sam asks politely 

Approaching him Steve sighs kissing him one more time.

“I told you Cap loves Falcon.” Steve was more confident this time.

The air changes around them something was watching them.

Thunder sparks an swirls above them making way for Thor.

“Looks like Steve is looking to the future.” Thor says.

Steve shakes his head in total embarrassment 

“Indeed.” Thor quips back with a smirk at him

“It’s about damn Cap or I was about to make a move myself.” Tony jabs him as he says it.

Tony makes his way over to Sam flirt a bit with flare.

“Lay off.” Steve demands as he gives him a lite shove.

The entire league Avengers arrives partying all night 

“So how about we go see one of those modern day classic pictures?” Steve says 

“You want to take me to the movies?” Sam ask

“Yeah I do.” Sam smiles at Steve’s answer agreeing to it.

Sam takes the lead grabbing Steve on his way out.

It had been a wild ride the last few weeks of dating.

It was on their eight date at an old fashion Ice Cream parlor they saw it.

The arrival of Thanos children wrecking havoc 

They both stand in horror, but Steve is frozen 

He sees Bucky again finally after the Slovakien accord.

Sam sees the look on his face knowing full well what it meant.

“Go after him Steve I’ll help the team.” Sam tells him.

Steve looks stunned as Sam leaves him he feels guilty.

Ten more weeks pass when Steve finally gets to Bucky.

“You can’t fight me Bucky, join us again fight Thanos.” Steve says Mx

Bucky knew it reluctantly agreeing to help him 

The battle was on Sam watches the as great Thanos snaps. 

Five years have pass Sams ghost is current everywhere 

“You miss him don’t you.” Bucky ask a little sad

“I am in love with him Bucky, like I love you, and Peggy.” Steve retorts.

The message comes through loud an clear as Steve leaps forward.

“Are you coming with me?” Steve asks Bucky

“No Steve I’ll stay here my time with you is over.” Bucky says sad 

He kisses Steve again heading back into the home.

Steve joins the team as they recover the stones

Hours later we can see the truth as Tony dies a hero.

At the funeral Steve watches Sam mourn him 

Steve waits till after to meet up with him ready to take action.

“Sam wait, everyone wait.” Steve shouts.

“This is not the time of the place.” Sam shouts back

“Why not? I am in love you more the I could ever imagine. I want you all to myself.” Steve blurts out.

He pulls out a ring on one knee smiling as the box opens.

“Will you marry me Sam Wilson?” Steve asks 

“What about Bucky and Peggy?” Sam pushes back 

“Peggy was special to me, Bucky is my best friend.” Steve says looking down.

“Figures, goodbye Steve.” Sam tries to escape 

“I love you damn it Sam more the anybody else.” Steve yells.

“Prove it Steve go ahead.” Bucky voice could be heard in the back.

The crowd chants Rogers louder until he nods 

He takes Sams face in his hand pushing him in to a kiss.

San fights him until he can’t resist anymore.

“Yes I’ll marry you, and I love you too Steve.” Sam answers back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds himself facing his own feelings for Peter in between a battle with The Mandarin.

Chapter 3: Return To Sender

In the shadows is The Avengers Tower Loki hides.

He kiss his newest girlfriend The Enchantress

The newly formed couple love hard an more 

They quickly weave a spell around the tower 

They fade away completely out of existence 

The sky spins around an only Tony notices it 

Suddenly, his entire world change when he saw him 

Peter Parker who looks at him from across the room 

He waves his hand at him walking over to him 

People were dancing an Cap and Falcon were in love.

Nobody expected Tony to be all over Peter at the stroke of midnight.

The alarm rings waking both Tony and Peter up

Tony looks all groggily heading to get coffee 

The lights turn on in the bathroom as he checks himself out 

“What the fuck?” He screams seeing Peters face in the mirror.

He picks up Peters cell calling him who quickly answers.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter says in Tony voice making him sigh.

“Hey kid don’t worry I’ll be at The Tower in no time.” Tony Hangs up his cell.

The convergence is upon them as Stark Tower vanishes.

Peter’s him vanishes along with earth an all is left is darkness.

Peter sees Tony running to hug him tightly.

“Welcome! My honored guest let’s begin.” The Mandarin appears.

“The Madarin. What do you want from us?”  
Tony ask 

“Thought we play game with my new friends Loki and The Enchantress.” The Mandarin says.

All three appear angrily facing the two men.

“You may be Tony Stark but you are in a bois body now.” He says.

Tony grimaces as he looks down at Peters body.

The lights go white covering the room in a deep fog.

The two men wake up at The Avengers Tower back at the same party.

The memories of earlier have been wipe clean 

Tony was getting drunk embarrassing Peter with horrible flirting.

Tony laughs as he sweeps around the room 

He imitates Steve’s moves grabbing Falcons hand.

He spins Sam out of Steve’s grasp playing with his face.

Steve was infuriated going to swoop and save his man

Tony winks Bucky who races after Steve next 

A lever is pulled opening a whole I between both couples.

They both fell through into other rooms the major action soon was causing a shock.

The party stops as they all look on in total confusion 

“What trickery is this?” Thor tells before Loki makes an appearance.

Thor lifts his hammer spinning it till he heard  
her 

“Enchantress show yourself.” He demands 

“You will never be anything but a wannabe king Thor.” She says appearing 

The world spins shaking them to their core 

They appear back in a replica Avengers Tower

This was a fake version of earth they are on 

Tony Stark and Peter Parker are now in their own bodies.

Tony shakes his head in shock as he looks at Peter.

Peter smiles as they make out like crazy so intense.

“Where is Cap and Falcon?” Peter ask worried 

“Lost in their own world but let me deal with this babe.” Tony say to him.

“Babe?” Peter questions before jumping in the air.

He flips landing on the ceiling his spider web sits him upside down on the ceiling.

Tony stands in fighting mode as he an Peter went at it.

Peter launches in the air spreading his legs 

He face kicks both out of the way breaking in the door.

He uses his webs to hold the doors open for Tony.

Tony punches, kicks and sends them flying as he slides out.

The door slams when all three attack him at once.

“Nice moves Peter.” Tony says winking at him

“Mr. Stark.” Peter Parker says annoyed at him 

“Call me Tony.” He happily says to him with a smile.

“Mr. Stark, what the hell is going on with you?” Peter says.

“Did you call me babe? Why?” Peter pushes him further.

Tony sighs, and struggles to say anything at all.

“I love you Mr. Stark.” Peter Parker blurts out

“I can’t believe I tell you this...you are way too young for me.” Tony blurts out.

“I love you too kid.” Tony replies to him smiling

“Oh! How cute” The Mandarin state’s from the shadow.

“Come an get me.” Tony Stark says as he teams up.

The end.


End file.
